The Beast Rebellion
by GhostLord
Summary: The Maximals return to their own time with Megatron only to find out that the timeline was altered.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Rebellion

Chapter 1

Back from the Beast Wars

The ancient Autobot shuttle carrying Optimal Optimus, his crew of Maximals and the Predacon rogue, Megatron, who had been tied up on the outside came out of a transwarp jump back to their own time period. As they flew back to Cybertron the Maximals relaxed, reflecting on the war they had just returned from.

"So," Said Silverbolt, "What's going to happen once we reached Cybertron?"

"Well," Said Optimal Optimus "The Maximal high council will debrief us and arrest Megatron then put him on trial. The Tripredacus council will also be dealt with."

"That'll be one slag of a trial." Said Rattrap.

"I am signaling Cybertron that we are approaching the planet." Said Rhinox.

After a few minutes of no response, all of the Maximals looked worried.

When Cybertron came into view they all looked shocked. A blockade of blue spaceships had surrounded Cybertron. The blue spaceships appeared to be heavily armed and had the strangest looking red symbol painted on each side.

"What the slag is this?" Asked Rattrap.

"I don't know." Answered Optimal Optimus.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Blackarachnia.

"They're hailing us." Said Rhinox.

"On screen." Said Optimal Optimus.

An organic wearing blue armor and a blue helmet on his face with the same red symbol appeared on the screen.

"I am Admiral Wyatt of The Cobra Starship Serpentor representing The Cobra Empire surrender and prepare to be boarded."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Rebellion

Chapter 2

Taken Prisoner and Quickly Escape

On board the Cobra Starship Serpentor its commanding officer, Admiral Wyatt, was once again ordering the intruding ship to surrender.

"I repeat surrender and prepare to be boarded." Said Admiral Wyatt

"Admiral Wyatt." Said a Cobra Officer.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Asked Admiral Wyatt.

"Sensors are not picking any organic life forms on the intruding ship. However they are reading Cybernetic signatures that are similar to the signatures of our R.." Answered the Cobra Officer.

"Lock the tractor beam onto that ship and bring it on board." Ordered Admiral Wyatt with an intrigued look on his face.

"Yes sir!" Said another Cobra Officer.

Meanwhile on the Autobot shuttle the Maximals were shocked at what they had seen and heard.

"We're caught in a tractor beam!" Exclaimed Rhinox "There's nothing we can do to break free."

The shuttle was pulled into The Serpentor's hangar bay. The Cobra Soldiers forced the shuttle doors open and stormed in.

"We're all gonna die!" Declared Rattrap as usual.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled the lead Cobra Officer.

The Maximals did as told. Then the lead Cobra Officer activated his radio.

"Admiral we have the shuttle occupants and they are the strangest looking creatures I've ever seen." Said the Cobra Officer.

"Escort them to the brig. I will be there shortly." Said Admiral Wyatt over the radio.

"Move it!" Said the Cobra Officer, "You four stay and watch this ship. The science officers should be down shortly to inspect it."

The Maximals were escorted to the brig. Once they were all in a large cell a force field was put up.

"Admiral Wyatt and the interrogators will be down here shortly to question you. Enjoy your stay." Said the Cobra Officer

"Big 'bot what is going on?" Asked Cheetor

"I have no clue." Answered Optimal Optimus, "Rhinox any ideas?"

"It's quite possible the timeline was altered." Said Rhinox, "I have no idea how though."

Meanwhile backs in the cargo bay Cobra science officers were examining the Maximals' ship when they found Megatron tied to the bottom.

"Hey," Said one of them to one of the security officers, "we have another creature tied to the bottom of this ship."

"Cut him down we'll take to the brig." Said the Security Officer

Megatron had been waiting for an opportunity like this. As soon as he had been cut down he transformed to beast mode, which startled the security officers, he shot streams of fire that burned up the officers. He then flew out of the cargo bay, meanwhile Admiral Wyatt and four Cobra interrogators where heading to the brig to question the Maximals when he received a transmission from security.

"Admiral Wyatt there was another creature tied to the outside of the ship we captured. We believe it's loose in the ship."

"Put security on high alert." Said Admiral Wyatt

Megatron was flying through the ship. He found himself in the brig. The guards pulled their weapons on him but before they could shoot he killed them.

"Megatron terrorize!" He said he then transformed into robot mode.

"Well." Said Megatron once he saw the Maximals in their cell, "It seems you're in quite a predicament Maximals. YESSS!!!"

"Let us out Megatron!" Said Optimal Optimus.

"Why should I?" Asked Megatron

"You won't be able to fight off every person on this ship without us." Answered Optimal Optimus, "We have to work together."

"You have a point." Said Megatron

Megatron pushed a button on the security console and the force field was deactivated.

"All right." Said Optimal Optimus, "We have to find a way off this ship."

"Easier said than done boss monkey." Said Rattrap.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast Rebellion

Chapter 3

The Maximals and Megatron were fighting they're way past Cobra troopers to get back to their ship. When they finally arrived they found Admiral Wyatt and twelve Cobra Assault Vipers.

"We're do you think you're all going?" Asked Admiral Wyatt in a mocking tone.

Admiral Wyatt motioned to the guards to surround them, which they did. The Maximals put their hands up but Megatron Transformed into beast mode and burned at least five of the guards to death. Admiral Wyatt pulled his pistol out but Megatron whipped the admiral with his tail and he was sent flying into a wall.

The Maximals we're standing still speechless.

"Well, what are you waiting for Maximals?" Asked Megatron, "Let's get in the ship and get out of here."

The Maximals and Megatron boarded the ship and started to take off.

"There's a force field in front of the exit." Said Rhinox, "That's weird?"

"What is it Rhinox?" Asked Optimal Optimus

"The force field just powered down." Answered Rhinox

"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Rattrap, "Let's high tail it outta here!"

The shuttle flew out of the giant space cruiser and into the void of space.

"Where to Optimus?" Asked Rhinox

"I'm not sure." Answered the Maximal leader

"The most reasonable thing to do is find a safe haven somewhere. YESSS!" Said Megatron

"Set course for planet Chaar." Commanded Optimal Optimus

"Yes sir." Said Rhinox

"The old Decepticon safe haven?" Asked Megatron, "Excellent idea Optimus. YESSS!"

After a day of traveling they reached Chaar.

"They're appears to be some kind of military base on the surface of the planet." Said Rhinox

"Well so much for the old Decepticon safe haven." Said Rattrap

"We must have done something in the past on Earth." Said Optimal Optimus, "we changed history."

"We're picking up a transmission from the planet." Said Rhinox

"You are directed to land on the landing platform and prepare for inspection." Said a feminine voice, "If you do not comply we will use deadly force."

Meanwhile on the base on the surface of the planet a man was walking to main command center. This man was blond haired, muscular and wore military uniform reminiscent of 1980s American military.

"Report, Dialtone." Said the man

"Sir, the ship hasn't answered yet." Said Dialtone, a young woman with short brown hair wearing the same type of military uniform. The man stared at the ship's image on the view screen.

"They don't appear to be from The Cobra Empire." He said, "Give them clearance to land, and have some troops on the platform just incase."

The man went down to the landing platform with the guards. The Maximals somewhat unwilling exited the shuttle.

"Welcome to G.I. Joe's main headquarters. I'm General Hauser." Said the man.

"I am Optimal Optimus," Said the Maximal Leader, "Commander of the Axalon. We have just escaped from being held captive by a group calling themselves The Cobra Empire."

"You speak of The Cobra Empire as if you just heard of them." Said General Hauser

"Well maybe you could tell us about them?" Asked Optimal Optimus

"I'm can tell you're not the enemy." Said General Hauser, "Follow me."

General Hauser took them into the dining hall and proceeded to tell the Maximals and Megatron about the history of The Cobra Empire.

"It all started in 1982." Explained General Hauser "When a terrorist organization called Cobra found a space ship full of what we now know to be sentient transforming robots. They modified these robots and use them as attack vehicles in an attempt to conquer Earth, our home planet. In response the American government formed G.I. Joe, a top secret military force to combat Cobra. My ancestor, Conrad "Duke" Hauser the first was one of the field commanders of G.I. Joe. Eventually Cobra took over the planet, learned to build their own transforming robots, venture out into space, conquered the majority of the galaxy and forged The Cobra Empire but some time after Cobra's conquest of Earth the surviving members of G.I. Joe started to build up a secret rebellion over time. Now we have bases all across outer space. We have been waiting a long time for the moment to strike and bring freedom back to this galaxy."

"That's quite a story." Said Optimal Optimus, "What happened to the robots that Cobra found?"

"From what we've learned, they are stored on Earth. They stopped working not long after Cobra built new robots with an alternative power source. The one the original robots used was impossible to replicate at the time. Nowadays new robots are assembled on what we believe was once the robots home planet." Explained General Hauser

_That would explain the blockade surrounding Cybertron. _Thought Optimal Optimus.

"Now that I've told you our story, you tell us yours." Said General Hauser

Optimus told them the story of the Beast Wars, but he left out the details of time travel and being on prehistoric Earth after a long conversation, General Hauser offered the Maximals and Megatron the opportunity to join the G.I. Joe Rebellion. They were currently on their shuttle discussing what to do.

"I'm glad you didn't tell them about the time travel element of our war, Optimus." Said Silverbolt.

"Yeah," Agreed Rattrap, "They might not have been so welcoming if they knew that we might have caused all this."

"Well there's nothing we can do to fix the timeline. Not now anyway." Said Rhinox, "The transwarp engine we installed on the shuttle was damaged during our escape and according to the G.I. Joe database transwarp technology doesn't exist."

"Well that's just prime!" Declared Optimal Optimus, "If we can't fix the timeline than there's only one thing to do."

The Maximals and Megatron returned to base's dining hall where General Hauser was waiting for them.

"We have decided to accept you're invitation. We also wish to bring freedom back to this galaxy." Said Optimal Optimus

"In that case welcome to G.I. Joe." Said General Hauser as he shook Optimal Optimus' hand lightly. "I have a feeling with your group on our side we will succeed."

"Thank you General." Said Optimal Optimus

_It seems I have no choice but to fight alongside the Maximals and these organics, _Thought Megatron, _but my time will come, YESSS! _


End file.
